Charge
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Mungkin... sebenarnya Akashi hanya rindu.


KUROKO NO BASUKE BELONG TO FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI\

( Baru ingat kalau suka lupa nulis disclaimer :v )

.

.

Jam dinding dikamar Akashi telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam tepat. Akashi mendengus, membuka _handphone_ nya, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Pemuda berumur 22 tahun itu sedang menunggu, lebih tepatnya menunggu seseorang yang setiap hari selalu sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Iya, Akashi tahu kok kalau dirinya juga sibuk, tapi _hey,_ Akashi selalu pulang ke apartemen mereka tepat waktu. Pukul 4 sore ia sudah sampai disana, dan ia tidak akan menemukan kepala hijau didalam apartemen mereka sampai malam menjelang.

Akashi kesal. Waktunya bersama si pemuda hijau itu hanya tersisa beberapa jam saja. Bahkan, mereka hanya memiliki waktu tidur bersama tanpa ada komunikasi sama sekali. Kalau begini, tidak ada bedanya saat Akashi tinggal sendiri atau bersama Midorima.

Lagi, Akashi membuka _handphone_ nya, mengutak – atik sebentar mencari nama Midorima dalam daftar nomor kontak kemudian menekan tombol panggilan. Bunyi dering sambungan telepon terdengar ditelinga Akashi. Cukup lama hingga ia mendengar seseorang dari seberang sana menjawab panggilannya.

[Hallo?]

"Kau tidur di sofa malam ini Shin."

 _ **Klik!**_

Sambungan telepon diputus sepihak oleh Akashi. Ia bahkan hanya mengatakan satu kalimat super pendek tanpa mengucapkan sapaan dan mendengar jawaban orang yang diteleponnya. Akashi tidak peduli, ia tengah kesal level dewa sekarang. Si lumut itu benar – benar membuatnya kesal. Hanya sehari dalam seminggu mereka kadang – kadang bisa menikmati waktu bersama. Mohon garis bawahi, hanya **kadang – kadang.** Akashi mendengus, melemparkan _handphone_ nya asal kearah nakas disamping tempat tidurnya—dan Midorima. Ia meraih bantal dan memposisikan dirinya untuk berbaring. Lebih baik jika ia tidur sekarang. Menunggu Midorima hanya akan membuatnya stress berat.

Akashi memejamkan matanya, dan ia akhirnya terlelap hingga tak sadar sudah berapa lama ia tidur. Ia sempat terbangun saat merasakan sebuah tangan besar melingkari pinggangnya serta hembusan napas dilehernya yang membuat Akashi merasa merinding dan geli secara bersamaan. Akashi tentu tahu tangan siapa yang dengan seenaknya melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia mencoba berbalik namun gagal, sosok bertubuh besar dibelakangnya ini benar – benar menempelinya hingga Akashi tidak bisa untuk berbalik. Akashi menghela napas. bisa – bisa ia sakit leher pagi nanti kalau dia ditempeli seperti ini dan tidak bisa bergerak. Dengan kekuatan yang mampu ia keluarkan, Akashi menarik lengan Midorima dari pinggangnya dan mendorong pemuda hijau itu agar tidak menempelinya. Akashi bisa saja langsung menendang Midorima setelahnya tapi ia urungkan saat melihat wajah Midorima yang terlihat lelah itu. Ia bahkan belum melepas jas dokternya. Mungkin tidak ada waktu untuk melepasnya karena Midorima sudah kelelahan.

Ah, Akashi jadi batal kesal. Ia memandang wajah Midorima. Rahang tegas serta hidung mancung itu benar – benar menarik. Tangan Akashi terulur, mengelus surai rindang diatas kepala Midorima. Sedikit lengket, mungkin karena Midorima terlalu giat bekerja sampai rambutnya lepek begini. Apakah menjadi seorang dokter itu sebegini sibuknya?

" _Enggh…"_

Akashi segera menyingkirkan tangannya saat mendengar lenguhan pelan si surai hijau. Namun, belum sempat Akashi menyingkirkan tangannya, Midorima sudah menahannya lebih dulu. Kelopak berbulu mata lentik itu terbuka perlahan. Wajah Midorima tak lagi terlihat kelelahan saat memandang Akashi, atau hanya perasaan Akashi saja?

"Menyentuhku ketika aku tertidur he? Kau nakal juga Sei." Seringai Midorima melebar. Kalau disaat mereka hanya berdua saja, Midorima tidak akan mengeluarkan sikap _tsundere_ -nya meski sikap itu telah berkurang dalam kurun waktu mereka SMA hingga sekarang.

Akashi gelagapan. "Jangan konyol, aku hanya—"

Kalimat lanjutannya tidak pernah terucap karena sekarang bibir Akashi telah terkunci oleh bibir si surai hijau itu sendiri. Akashi masih dalam mode terkejutnya ketika Midorima mulai melumat bibir ranumnya dengan begitu intens. Gawat, kalau urusan seperti ini, Akashi pasti akan kalah. Akashi berusaha untuk lepas dari pagutan Midorima, ia memukul – mukul dada Midorima sekenanya namun hasilnya nihil. Tenaga Midorima jauh lebih kuat darinya dan Akashi hanya bisa diam dan pasrah mengikuti ciuman Midorima.

" _Hmmmff…Nggghh…Shinnnnh!"_ Suara Akashi menjadi melodi indah tersendiri bagi Midorima. Pemuda bertinggi badan diatas rata – rata itu malah semakin gencar mengerjai bibir pemuda dibawahnya.

Ciuman mereka cukup lama dan begitu dalam. Midorima terus saja mengobrak – abrik isi mulut kekasihnya dengan semangat. Mungkin ini salah satu cara menghilangkan lelah karena pekerjaannya. Suara decak lidah serta lenguhan – lenguhan kecil Akashi memenuhi ruangan pribadi mereka. Akashi tidak tahan lagi, paru – parunya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, ia menarik – narik rambut Midorima agar pemuda itu melepas pagutannya. Seakan mengerti dengan keinginan Akashi, Midorima segera melepas pagutannya.

" _Puah… hah…hah…"_

Midorima terkesima. Pemandangan indah apa ini Kami-sama?

Akashi yang kelelahan karena ciuman itu benar – benar sesuatu yang manis dan menggoda. Lihat saja wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua mata yang setengah tertutu serta bibirnya yang terbuka. Astaga… dan apa itu benang saliva di dagunya?

"Kau… _hhhh_ …ke—keterlaluan." Ujar Akashi kesal. Tapi toh wajah kesal pemuda itu tetap menggemaskan bagi Midorima.

Midorima tersenyum. "Aku butuh asupan batin sayang." Ujarnya. Ia kembali mendekati Akashi, kali ini tujuannya leher itu. Ah, leher Akashi selalu berhasil menggodanya.

Midorima mendekatinya kemudian memberinya ciuman – ciuman kecil disana hingga ia mendengar desahan Akashi lagi. Sial, selamat tinggal pertahanan diri. Mungkin malam ini Midorima akan bermain.

" _Nggh…_ Shin, cukup… _akh!_ " Akashi memekik ketika Midorima menggigit lehernya sambil menjilatinya. Sekuat tenaga Akashi menahan suaranya. Kalau sampai ia mengeluarkan suara – suara itu, Midorima pasti akan semakin bernapsu kepadanya.

Midorima memandang wajah Akashi. "Jangan tahan suaramu, _nanodayo._ "

Akashi mendesis. "Berhenti Shin."

Tapi Midorima bebal, ia malah terus mengendus leher Akashi yang begitu menggoda imannya tersebut. Aduh, celana Midorima sudah sesak disana.

Akashi yang merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyentuh perutnya jadi merinding sendiri. Jangan – jangan malam ini Midorima hendak 'memasuki' nya. Astaga… besok Akashi ada _meeting_ penting dengan klien. Apa jadinya jika pemimpin perusahaan berjalan dengan aneh besok. Akashi memang sadis, ia suka mencakar Midorima ketika mereka melakukan _sex,_ tapi Midorima tak kalah sadis, Midorima bisa saja terus 'menusuk' Akashi hingga berkali – kali, dan setelahnya Akashi akan tepar dan hibernasi seharian.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya, Akashi menendang tonjolan mengerikan di selangkangan Midorima hingga si empunya terlentang sambil menggerang kesakitan. Tuh kan… Akashi itu memang sadis kok.

"Sei, tega sekali kau." Lirih Midorima sambil memegangi selangkangannya yang terasa nyut – nyutan. Oh, kepalanya mendadak jadi pusing.

Akashi bangkit dengan rambut yang berantakan, bibir merah bengkak, serta kancing piyama nya yang terbuka sebagian hingga memamerkan leher serta dadanya yang mulus.

Akashi melipat kedua lengan mungilnya didepan dada sambil memandang sinis sosok hijau didepannya. "Itu salahmu, sudah kubilang berhenti tapi kau masih melakukannya."

Midorima tak mau kalah, ia memasang ekspresi sedingin mungkin untuk kekasihnya. "Aku merindukanmu _nanodayo._ "

Wah? Ternyata memang benar jika _Tsundere_ nya Midorima sudah berkurang banyak. Akashi tertawa sarkas. "Oh? Rindu? Bukannya kalau rindu itu harusnya langsung menemui bukannya malah asyik dengan pekerjaannya." Itu sindiran keras tentu saja. Salahkan saja Akashi yang memang memiliki sifat keras kepala sejak dulu.

Midorima menghela napas. ia bangun dari posisinya kemudian menatap Akashi dengan intens. Oh, Midorima sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Akashi yang menurutnya begitu lucu. Percayalah, meski diluar Akashi itu pribadi yang tegas serta terkesan dingin, tapi Akashi itu punya sisi kekanakan yang kadang lucu sekaligus menyebalkan. Sudah tiga tahun mereka bersama dan itu cukup untuk membuat Midorima paham akan watak Akashi.

Midorima memegang kedua bahu Akashi kemudian menatapnya dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku Sei, kau tahukan kalau dokter sepertiku selalu sibuk, kau sendiri juga sibuk. Kau pasti mengerti, _nanodayo._ "

Akashi mendengus. Ah, sepertinya Akashi mulai ngambek sekarang. "Aku tidak peduli. Dan kau, kau seharusnya tidur di sofa mala mini." Tunjuk Akashi tepat dihidung Midorima.

Si surai hijau hanya menghela napas. kemudian seringai samar terpatri di bibir tipis pemuda itu. Ia semakin mendekati Akashi yang masih membuang muka darinya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh pipi putih didepannya. Akashi tidak bereaksi, ia masih dalam mode marahnya.

Halus.

Midorima jadi ingin menjilatnya. Segala hal tentang pemuda didepannya selalu memunculkan banyak pikiran – pikiran mesum di kepala sang dokter muda.

"Jangan mengabaikanku nanodayo." Midorima mendekat, menarik dagu si surai merah hingga si empunya terbelalak kaget.

"Apa yang kau la—hmmff…"

Oh, lagi – lagi perkataan Akashi dipotong dengan cara ciuman seperti ini. Kali ini Akashi tidak melawan, ia malah mengalungkan kedua lengan mungilnya di leher Midorima. Mungkin, Akashi sebenarnya tidak benar – benar marah, ia hanya kesal ditinggalkan, Akashi merindukan Midorima, merindukan sentuhan pemuda itu.

Midorima tersenyum dalam hati. Mungkin mala mini ia akan bermain sebentar, ya setidaknya Midorima butuh _re-charge_ untuk batinnya.

" _Hnng… ah,_ Shin~"

"Jangan tahan suaramu, _nanodayo._ "

" _Hnggh…_ S—Shin, a—aku, ingin, _aaanhh~_ "

"Shin, penuh, _aaaahn…._ "

Yah, sepertinya mala mini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi Midorima dan Akashi, terutama Akashi yang harus melayani Midorima yang memiliki jiwa mesum sejati dibalik wajahnya yang kalem.

.

.

.

FIN

a/n : Sekali - kali bikin yang nggak drama lah ya :v meski ini juga nggak manis - manis amat. aduh, tapi kok lebay ya ini kayaknya? kapan diriku ini bisa bikin fic MidoAka yang nggak lebay?

Tapi ya udah lah ya, mungkin aku harus belajar lagi. _Enjoy reading~_

 _Last, mind to review my fanfiction? X'D_


End file.
